Happy Tree High
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When Felix was growing up, not many people liked him. His parents didn't even show love to him. Now, he's trying to make friends at high school, hoping it's different than his last. But sometimes, you can't run from your past.
1. Chapter 1

**Grim: Hey guys! Finally got around to going to the library.**

**Broken: Yep, we typed this up here. So, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Felix smiled at the school. His blue eyes scanned the campus, watching as tree friends exited their cars, and walked towards the blue doors.

"Hey! You new here?" a female voice called out. Felix looked at the girl. It was a blue wolf that had white paws, and a white muzzle. Her eyes were blue like his.

"Yeah," he replied, smiling at her. "I'm Felix."

"Skyler, nice to meet you." she replied, shaking his hand. "You want me to give you a tour of the place?"

"That'd be awesome!" He followed the wolf into the school, admiring how many people were there. Most of them were in groups.

A few minutes later, Felix knew the school almost like the back of his paw.

"And that's about it!" Skyler spoke, as they stopped in the hall.

"Thanks, Skyler. That was real nice of you." Felix said, smiling at her. She nodded her head.

"HEY SKY!" a female voice called out. The two looked at the girl. She was a Hakka, wearing a white hoodie, black jeans, and black combat boots. Her eyes were blood red, as her hair was jet black, reaching the middle of her back.

"Hey, Grim! Meet Felix!" Skyler said, pointing to the badger behind her.

"Nice to meet ya, kiddie. I'm Grim!" she greeted, a smile on her face. He waved at her.

"Hello." he replied, waving his right hand.

"BROKEN! WE GOT US A NEW KID!" Grim shouted, turning half of her body down the hall. Soon, an Ikki rounded the corner. His eyes were green, as he wore a red pullover, black jeans, and black slip on Vans. He smiled at the boy.

"Hello there! I'm Broken Ruin. You already met my sis." Broken started, smiling at him. "Welcome to Happy Tree High!"

"Thanks," he replied, bowing his head a bit. "It was nice meet you three. I can't wa- OOF!"

Felix managed to catch himself before he hit the ground, looking at the boy who had bumped into him.

"What up Yohei!" Grim said, making her voice a bit higher. The boy smiled at her, grabbing onto Felix's wrist.

"Er… sorry about that, New Kid. I didn't see ya there." the tree kangaroo said, helping him up.

"Well," Felix started, chuckling to himself a bit. "I'm not that hard to miss!"

The animal smiled. He had white eyes, and black hair that was spiked up in the middle. His fur was blue, as he had on a silver cross necklace.

"Hey, why don't you three go get some breakfast? I'll show New Kid around!" Yohei suggested.

"Finally! Food for thy Ruin!" Broken squealed, jogging down the hall.

"WAIT FOR YOUR OLDER SISTER!" Grim called after him, as she chased the Ikki down the hall, Skyler right behind.

"Hey man! I'm Feli-" Yohei slammed Felix into a nearby locker, glaring daggers at him.

"Look, New Kid," Yohei started, glaring at him. "I'm done with being nice to you."

"This is nice?" Felix growled, glaring right back at him. "I'd hate to see you mean!"

"Just keep away from Skyler, punk. She doesn't need someone like you in her life!" he hissed.

"Well why don't you stay away from hair gel? It _really _doesn't suit you man!" he replied.

"Oh, you think you're so funny, don't ya?"

"I find myself funny, yes."

"Well, just stay away from all of us, outcast!" With that, Yohei shoved Felix once more, before storming away. _Man,_ Felix thought, clenching his fists. _I really gotta watch out for people like that._

"Hey! You okay?" a male voice asked. He looked to his left, seeing an animal he had never saw before. He had white fur, and a fluffy tail. His tail had a blue stripe near the middle, while it was red after the blue stripe. He had a red right eye, and a blue left eye. Near his right eye, was a blue dot, as a red dot was near his left eye. His left ear was red, while the other was blue, the same thing with his paws.

"Yeah," Felix replied, faking a smile. "I'm fine."

"That's good to know. I'm Risky! The only one who almost never gets caught by the teachers!" he greeted, sticking out his blue paw.

"I'm Felix. Nice to meet you!" he replied, shaking it.

"Dude! I love your bracelets! Where'd ya get them from? Vans?" Risky asked, grabbing his forearm, and looking at his black and red checkered bracelet.

"Yeah," he replied, smiling. "How'd you know?"

"I see these in there all the time! I've wanted to get some, but I'm always broke."

"These were only five bucks."

"Lucky! I need to find a job."

"I'm sure you'll come into some money."

"Hopefully. Hey! What period do you have first?"

"Uh… room F202."

"Yes! You're with me! Come on. The bell's about to ring. I know a shortcut!"

"Okay. Let's go!"

Risky zipped through the hall, Felix close behind. They ran up some stairs, and along the long hall. At the end, in the corner, was F202. They stood outside, Felix trying to breath. Risky, on the other hand, was perfectly fine. The door soon opened, as a Tengu stepped out. He wore a nice black suit, as red and golden wings came out of his back.

"Good morning!" he greeted to every student that walked in. Risky and Felix sat next to each other, the unknown creature telling him all about the students in their room.

"I'm sure Grim and Broken will tell you more. They're _always_ watching people. Even when you think they're not! They're like a fly on the wall." He took out a piece of paper, and unwrapped it. Inside were pictures of different tree friends.

"Oh! Aki Lu! She's the younger brother of Yohei!" Risky started, pointing to a green and dark blue girl. "She doesn't hang out with him much, but they're close… just not as close as Grim and Broken. Those two are _always_ around each other in class. They even demanded that they were in the same rooms!"

"Wow… who's that?" Felix asked, pointing to a wolf that looked like Skyler. She had a blue pelt that was white underneath. Her eyes were gray, as she wore a black tank top, black jeans, and black high-tops. Her tail seemed as though some of her fur was slipping off, and her hair was black with purple highlights in it. She also had something metal sticking out of her satchel.

"Oh, her?" Risky looked at the picture. "That's my little sister.

"What's her name?" Felix asked, looking at him.

"Yumi."

* * *

**Grim: WHO SAW THAT COMING?**

**Broken: THAT'S RIGHT! YUMI GOT A NEW LOOK! She still is a Varg, do not worry.**

**Grim: YES! I BROUGHT THY YUMI BACK!**

**Broken: We're insane! Shut it!**

**Grim: Working on the next chapter cause we still have 2 hours! Bye!**

**Broken: PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Felix sat down at an empty table, placing his plate on the surface. He listened as people talked, their voice overpowering anything else in the school.

"Why is thy Felix sitting all alone?" a voice asked. He looked up, seeing Grim, Broken, Skyler, Risky, and Yumi.

"Because I wanted to." he replied.

"Does that mean we can't sit with you?" Risky asked, smiling at him.

"I mean, you guys can, but I just didn't wanna sit with other people." he told them.

"I get it! You're shy!" Grim spoke, as they all took a seat. "Don't worry dude. Broken and I used to be shy, until we got used to the place! Now we're labeled insane!"

"Like they didn't label us that when they saw us…" Broken muttered, stabbing into his food with a fork. The other Ruin shrugged.

"So, how ya liking this place so far?" Skyler asked, smiling at the badger.

"I like it a lot. It's very clean." he replied, smiling back. She nodded.

"It has to be since Mrs. Petunia is OCD about things being spotless." Risky sighed. Yumi elbowed him.

"It's not her fault! She was born like that!" she told him.

"LIES!" Grim sang in a high pitched voice. The Varg rolled her eyes, as she began to eat her lunch.

"Well, anyways, Felix, there are some people in this school you gotta look for." Skyler spoke, turning her attention back to the badger.

"Ew! Why are you guys hanging out with that… _thing?_" a pink chipmunk asked.

"And here's one of the whores now!" Grim said, smiling at her. "How's the child, Giggles?"

"What are you talking about, Omen?" she hissed, glaring at the Hakka.

"Oh, you know." she replied, still smiling.

"JUST SHUT UP!" she shouted, gritting her teeth.

"I SHALL NOT BE SILENCED!" she replied, her voice clearly louder than hers.

"Now lets all just calm down." Broken started calmly, putting his paws up.

"Shut up, you no good Ruin!" she growled. Without warning, Grim stood up, and punched Giggles, sending her to the ground. She then glared daggers at the girl, her tail getting much puffier.

"If you _ever_ talk to my little brother like that again, you'll be six feet under!" she threatened. Giggles got up with shaky arms, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth. She then walked off, as Grim took her seat, Felix looking at her shocked.

"So… how was everyone's day?" Grim asked calmly, taking a sip of her water.

* * *

**Grim: SHORT CHAPTER CAUSE I RAN OUT OF TIME!**

**Broken: WE WILL SEE YOU GUYS PROBABLY NEXT WEEK!**

**Grim: MAYBE SOONER! I also might put up chapter 3 on my DA page, but maybe not. Depends on how I'm feeling. GOODBYE MY READERS!**

**Broken: SEE YA!**


End file.
